


The Final Thoughts of Marcus Tullius Cicero

by thoodleoo



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoodleoo/pseuds/thoodleoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cicero reflects on his friendship with the Epicurean Titus Pomponius Atticus in the last moments before his assassination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Thoughts of Marcus Tullius Cicero

I should be afraid but I am not, Atticus always said don’t be afraid of death, atoms Marcus we are atoms in the void we are atoms one with the universe, no pain after death we are one, no Titus of course there is an afterlife immortal souls still whole after death no no don’t think of him Marcus Tullius what are you doing oh so long since we have talked no he does not love you like you love him no don’t think of, Footsteps I hear footsteps they’re coming closer footsteps this is it Marcus run, no death is not to be feared, shut up Titus you have abandoned me, yes you, do not speak to me of death traitor loveless traitor do not No it is not his fault you asked too much from him Marcus, you have always asked too much too many letters too much advice, do not blame him _footstep_ s he does not understand he _footsteps_ cannot love you back the way you love him, he tried now you must try to forget _footsteps closer_ oh no I cannot I still love him _closer closer_ no I still love him oh Titus please be safe I have so many letters _keep running Marcus_ so many letters to send, they are closer faster run faster oh Titus no it is enough stop running it is enough they are here, Tullia I can see Tullia again and cousin Lucius and old Pompeius Brutus Cato, no I do not wish to see Cato, Tullia yes my darling Tulliola and maybe Atticus no, there’s no afterlife for Epicureans atoms flying apart but I’ll prove him wrong, no I don’t wish to see him yes I _no_ he doesn’t wish to see me fine I do not wish it either yes I do, oh Titus what happened to us we were so close oh let me die, I do not care I’m not afraid no let my atoms fly away let me die, for tonight just tonight I’ll be an Epicurean I will not fear death, no pain in death just tonight I will believe this for you Titus, no pain no fear no afterlife I do not want an afterlife without him, sword looks sharp cold iron against my neck, yes look away you cowards you fear to kill a man not afraid to die just please gods make it quick, no Marcus you are not afraid you are not afraid, he always said no fear in death, no fear, yes raise your sword _no fear no death no afterlife_ just atoms scattered forever, here comes the blow, no fear Marcus _for Atticus_ no fear _for him_


End file.
